Discoveries and Angsty Things
by Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming
Summary: This is a story about James Sirius and Peter discovering Remus is a werewolf and the confrontation that follows. It was meant to be silly, and started out silly but it turns to MAJOR ANGST. However, there is a somewhat fluffy ending, and much feels. Could be read as Wolfstar pre-slash, I suppose, although I didn't write with that in mind. Second year Marauders.


**Discoveries and Angsty Things**

**(A/N) CookieBear23 and I were talking about the way the Marauders discovered Remy was a werewolf, and this happened.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own HP! Jk(Rowling), I don't. I apologize for any grief and/or confusion my pun may have caused, however, I do not apologize for the pun. **

**The pun is worth it.**

**The pun is ALWAYS worth it.**

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were all in the library. Studying. Surprising, right?

Well, you see, they were not, in fact studying classes. Instead, they were studying their friend Remus Lupin. Or rather, what was wrong with Remus that was causing him to continuously miss several days every month.

So, the boys turned to the evilest, most vile place on the face of the Earth...

the Library.

Of course, the boys had tried other methods, first. Like asking teachers. Looking through Remus' things. Not asking Remus directly, of course.

That would just be stupid.

Alas, our dear 2nd year trouble makers were stuck in the library, as they could not find another solution to finding out what was wrong with Remus.

Therefore, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were searching for answers in the form of books. Well, more like Sirius would grab a book, hurriedly flip through the pages, realize he hadn't actually payed any attention to said book, throw it at James, and go get another book to repeat. James would then give the book to Peter, who would eat said book, because they had skipped breakfast to come here, and Peter was hungry.

Eventually, Sirius turned to (not yet)dear James(Hehe, get it?), and inquired, "Any luck?"

James solemnly shook his head in response, and they turned to Peter.

Peter looked up, luckily in between books, and and proclaimed, "I know what is wrong with our dear Remus," He paused a moment for dramatic effect, staring into the eager faces of his minions,(In other words, looking at a bored James and Sirius) "He's... GAY!" Peter shouted 'gay', causing many people to glance up, see it was just Peter, and ignore him, and Madam Pince to give them a warning look.

James and Sirius rolled their eyes, eyes, dismissing the idea. Sirius pointed out a flaw, asking Peter, "If he was gay, why would that mean he has to sneak out?"

Peter stared at him for a moment, before shrugging and saying, "Maybe he needs to satisfy his _needs_ stressing the word 'needs'

James and Sirius both looked disgusted, and turned away from Peter to continue their, er, 'researching'

Fifteen minutes later...

"I GOT IT!" James proclaimed, then quieted down at the venomous look Madam Pince shot him. "I know what's wrong with Remus! He is..." James, too, paused for dramatic effect, looking into the adoring faces of his many slaves. So, basically, looking at an unimpressed Sirius and Peter eating a book. "A vampire!"

Sirius scoffed, "Nuh-uh! He's a fairy, and he has to sneak out on the full moon to do secret fairy full moon rituals!"

Peter, too denied, swallowing a piece of some Fantastic Beasts and where to Find them book, and exclaimed, "No! He's clearly a poofer!"

James sighed as Peter and Sirius began bickering over whether their friend was gay, or just a fairy, when suddenly a brilliant idea popped into his head. "Guys! GUYS!" Only once James had his friends attention did he drop his voice level. "Maybe he's a gay vampire fairy!"

All three of them stared at each other for a moment, before simultaneously nodding, and leaving to go confront Remus.

.-.. . - .-. ... / -. - / .- -. -. ... - -.-

They found him in the dorm, reading a book.

Being sure to block all of the exits, James stared at Remus, and all three of the boys watched as Remus set his book down, a wary expression flitting onto his face.

James stared straight into Remus' eyes, and said solemnly, "Remus, we know your secret." He put his hand out, and, ignoring the flinch from the other boy, laid it on Remus' shoulder.

Remus' eyes widended, and he stuttered out, "Y-you know?" at the three boys nods, he continued, pleading, "I-I'm sorry, I'll leave, please, you d-don't have to do anything. I-I'll leave. Please, j-just don't tell any of the other students I'm a Werewolf"

James blinked in surprise, Sirius' jaw dropped, and Peter shoved another book into his mouth. Sirius cried out, "Wait, you're a _werewolf?!_ We thought you were a gay vampire fairy!"

Remus stared, dumbstruck at Sirius, as the boys relaxed from blocking all of the exits, sitting down beside Remus. "You mean you didn't know I was a Werewolf?" At James' affirmation that they indeed, did not come to that conclusion, Remus hung his head, and muttered, "Please excuse me, I'm going to go jump off of the Astronomy Tower now."

Now, you see, ordinarily, this wouldn't have frightened the not-quite-Marauders, as jumping off of the Astronomy Tower was an often used jest between friends. However, Remus _was_ standing up and beginning to steadily move towards the door...

Sirius hopped up, ran forward, grabbed Remus' wrist, and exclaimed, "Calm down, Moony, so suicide!" James nodded, agreeing as Peter began to eat his bedspread, and Remus looked at the floor, murmuring, "Moony?"

Sirius grinned and nodded excitedly at the question, yearning to show off his brilliance. "Yeah, cause you're...well...you... have..." Sirius trailed off at this point, not entirely sure how to finish the sentence, when James took pity on his friend, and supplied, "A furry little problem?"

Remus whipped his head to face James at this comment and, face hard, he sharply stated, "I hardly think being a monster is _little_, James!"

Sirius gripped Remus' shoulders tight in his hands, and shook him quickly a few times while Remus kept his head low, staring holes in the ground. Sirius released one hand from Remus' shoulder, and slipped it under the boy's chin, pushing it up slightly. Sirius looked Remus straight in the eyes, and growled, "You are not a monster, and don't you _ever_ say that about yourself again!You are Remus John Lupin. Moony. You're one of my closest friends. You're one of James' closest friends." James nodded in agreement at this point. "One of Peter's closest friends. You're a close friend of Lily, and most of our year relies on you for a lot of things. Heck, you're even _Snape_'s friend! You're the smartest, kindest, perosn I've ever met, and you don't even realize it! You could _never _be monster, Remus, even if you tried! Trust me, I've met _real _monsters, and you're not even on the board. You needto get that through that brilliant brilliant head of yours! You're stuck with us! We aren't going anywhere, anytime soon! You" Sirius shook his friend "Are" Shake "Not" Shake "A" Shake "Monster! And you _never_ will be, Remus!" Remus looked back into Sirius' eyes, however, he appeared a bit unsure.

"Do you understand me, Remus?"Wow, Sirius could be insistent when he wanted to. But so could Remus.

"I understand what you're _trying _to say, Sirius, but you don't _get it!" _Remus held up his hand to prevent Sirius from interrupting. "I tore my family apart! My dad was speaking against Greyback- that's why it happened. He was warned but he spoke against him anyway." Remus' voice slipped down to a broken whisper. "He can't even _look_ at me anymore. He blames himself, he won't talk to me, won't look at me, it's like I don't even exist to him anymore. But, it's worse when he _does _look." The three boys were in a shocked and horrified silence, not expecting this. "Som-sometimes, he'll look at me, and it's like all of the light goes out of him. His eyes turn guilty, and sad. Sometimes he'll leave for days at a time after one of those moments."

"On my 11th birthday, I heard my parent's fighting. They were fighting about me. Mom said she didn't want my letter to come, that she couldn't stand it if I were any further from normal than I already was. Dad said it probably wouldn't happen anyway, if Hogwarts even accepted me, then someone would come to the house." Remus lifted his eyes briefly, and the other boys noticed they were shining from unshed tears.

"He was right. Professor _McGonagall_ showed up at my house, explained they had procedures put in place, that it would be safe for everyone." There was another pause. Two tears slid down Remus' cheeks. "My mom packed up and left that night. She came into my room, and she told me that it wasn't my fault she was leaving, she just needed some time away from all this, that she just didn't know how to deal with it." Remus' voice dropped even lower, as he whispered, "She said she'd be back for Christmas. That's why I went back home for Christmas last year. I wanted to see her. I waited for hours. Everyday, I sat by the front window, and waited for her. She didn't show up. I haven't seen her since, I'm pretty sure my dad didn't even notice that I wasn't coming home for holidays anymore."

"So, you see, Sirius, I am a monster. Not just physically, either."

These words appeared to jolt Sirius out of his horrified stupor, and he put both hands back onto Remus' shoulders.

Remus tensed, not sure what Sirius was about to do, when suddenly he felt himself be pulled forward.

The next thing he knew, Sirius was hugging, and he could hear him crying in sorrow by his ear, as Sirius' long hair tickled his face.

"How old?" Sirius croaked into his ear.

Remus frowned slightly, whispering back, "What do you mean?"

Sirius' reply startled Remus slightly. He hadn't been expecting Sirius to ask how old he had been when he was bitten. "5."

Remus wasn't expecting the heart wrenching sob this elicited from his frie-from Sirius.

"You will never be a monster, Remus. Please, believe me. Please, Remus, you're not a monster."

Remus just shook his head, sniffling, he murmured, "Yes, I am Sirius."

James was yanked out of his stupor next. He stepped forward, and joined the embrace for a moment, before pulling back, tapping Sirius to get him to repeat the action.

When an emotional Sirius did, in fact, pull back, James smiled at him, and squeezed the upset boy's shoulder, before turning to Remus. "Remy..." James trailed off for a moment, attempting to think of what to say. "It wasn't your fault"

Remus scoffed, replying, "Yes, it was! My dad may have been the one to make Greyback angry, but I was the one that let him turn me into a monster. I ruined my family, James."

James switched to a different approach. "Well, it's obviously your father's fault you have a furry little problem, right? I mean, he didn't back out even though Greyback warned him. And it's your mother's fault for leaving."

Remus jumped slightly, staring at James incredulously, "No it's not James! My dad isn't omniscient, he didn't know that was gonna happen! And my mom's a muggle, she's not used to this, she was just freaked out!"

James met Remus' gaze, his eyes softening as he reveals the purpose behind his words with a soft, yet meaningful, "Then how would it be a child's fault?"

Remus was silent for a moment. He honestly didn't know how to argue with this point. How could he deny that, when he had _just _said that it wasn't an _adults_ fault. Wasn't it the adults job to protect the children, anyway?

Remus softly responded, "I-I guess it can't be then, huh?"

He watched as wide relieved grins spread over all of his friends faces. Sirius lunged at him, and enveloped him in a hug, James quickly joining, and Peter bringing up the rear. Remus let out a small laugh as they all went tumbling onto James' bed, which was across from his own.

For the rest of that day, the boys snuggled on James' bed, laughing and acting their age for once.

And that night, not a one of those boys had any nightmares or worries. Because they knew, as long as they were together, everything would be alright. They could make it through anything if they had each other.

And they were sure they would stay together. Forever. None of them would ever be alone again.

Oh how wrong they were.

**(A/N) AHHH WHY DID I END IT LIKE THAT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE NICE AND SILLY WHY DID THIS HAPPEN AND WHEN DID IT GET SO LONG?!**


End file.
